


Of Friends

by genki_blonde



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent A is terribly suspicious of his wife's mysterious new friend. One day he follows her when she is going to meet this friend. But things may not be as they at first appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work. Enjoy.

A was suspicious. More suspicious than he had ever been.His wife, Gladys, had a friend. A friend she’d met with almost daily lately. Never before had she done that. And she would not even let him know who this _friend_ was.

In short, it was suspicious.

This is why A, a NATO agent, was now wearing a disguise and following his own wife while she was going out to meet this mysterious new friend. He was quite relieved that Gladys had taken their young daughter, Hanna, in her baby carriage along.

He watched as Gladys stopped at a small café. There was no one with her, but the secretive friend might already be in, waiting. Gladys looked up around her and went in leaving the baby carriage outside but taking their daughter with her.

A followed suit. It was his day off so he had all the time he needed. Actually the major had given all his Alphabets a week off after they had gotten back from their last mission. That too was suspicious now that A thought about it. But first things first.

He chose a table that hid him perfectly, but he was still able to see and hear what was being said in the other table.

As of now, Gladys and Hanna were the only ones in their table. A ordered a coffee from the waiter and sat down comfortably. He smiled thinking what the major would say if he saw him following Gladys like this.

It wasn’t long before someone approached Gladys’s table. Their steps were loud and carried with them an air of authority. A paled at hearing them. It couldn’t be?!

Risking a glance at the other table the disguised agent almost gasped.

His wife was meeting the Major!

A slid down on his seat mortified. Was Gladys cheating on him?! With his boss!

But surely the major would be honorable enough not to mess around with a married woman who had a child? A set in to listen to their conversation. He needed to find out what was going on here.

“Ah, Klaus, I was almost getting worried I had kept things from my husband for nothing.” Gladys smiled and made room for the major in the table. A couldn’t believe his ears. She’d called him Klaus! No one called the major by his first name without the word ‘Iron’ before it! Not even Eroica!

The major sat down and huffed. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Gladys rolled eyes at the formality. “What is it this time, dear? Did you do as I suggested?” She was trying not to flinch as he lit his cigarette and took a long drag. “Nein, I still don’t understand. How in the bloody hell could it work?” He crossed his arms across his chest and looked very closed-off.

“As I told you before, it is not wrong if the woman takes the initiative,” Gladys smiled softly and shifted Hanna in her arms, “For example my darling husband was very dense when we met. I had to ask him out first or he might have never come up and said anything. And I had to start hinting about marriage, too. Look, sometimes men are more capable at talking than actually doing.” She gave a wink and giggled. He blushed and stared at the glowing tip of his cigarette. A almost choked on air.

For a short while no one said anything. “Trust me most girls have been in the same situation. Helping you is no bother. I am just a little surprised that you have not asked for advice until now.” Hanna wriggled unhappily in her mother’s lap and Gladys moved in order to fix her position a bit.

“Ja, I know, but it’s that damned scent that bothers me. Lately, whenever I smell any goddamned roses, I feel lightheaded and it’s hard to breathe. And my thoughts get bloody jumbled.” There was a long drag from the cigarette and a soft exhale as the major let out the smoke.

Gladys gasped dramatically. “I had no idea you were that far gone! Reacting like that just to the smell of perfume or cologne usually means you connect that specific scent to the person wearing it. Thus it will work as a reminder to you. And your body. That is very romantic.” Sighing softly Gladys looked at the major. “Will you excuse me? Hanna wants her lunch. You’re a smart man, I’m sure you can work it out by yourself. That English Earl will not stay around forever, you know. You should hook him and reel him in now that you have a chance. It’s obvious that you love him.”

Smiling Gladys stood and started towards the ladies’ room leaving the major to his thoughts.

Flabbergasted, A stared at the retreating back of his wife. She had given his boss, Major von dem Eberbach, Iron Klaus of NATO advice on how to get a man. And not any man, but Eroica!

A couldn’t tell if he was more shocked, disgusted or relieved. Maybe now the infernal major would finally relax some. Laughing to himself he suddenly came to a horrifying realization.

He now owed G those 20 Marks. Dammit!

The End


End file.
